The Last Stand
by Roen-Uzumaki14
Summary: It First Starts with the birth of Zidane and Garnet's SEcond child which soon leads to a plot by Garland's unknown son to revive Kuja,Bad Kuja!
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy IX:The Last Stand

**disclaimer**:My facts on my FFIX history might be a bit shaky since I haven't played the game for a long time.

**Plot summary**:The story begins on the birth of Zidane and Garnet's second child,It continues with an plot by Garland's unknown son who revived KUja after Kuja and Garland died.It

"Aww our kid is very cute."Zidane said while looking down upon a black haired baby girl in his arms.He looked at his wife dagger and asked,"So what do you think we should name her?"

Dagger looked to Zidane and thought for a long moment before saying,"Hmmm I think Amber would be a good name for the newest edition to our familiy."Dagger then looked to her husband and waited for an response.

Zidane looked at his wife and said,"Amber sounds like a great name,Hold up let me get Alex in here to see his baby sister."

Zidane left the room in which his wife Dagger and his newly born daughter was in.Zidane wondered the halls until he got to a door that was painted blue and read,"Alex's room."Zidane knocked on his 3-year old sons door and said,"Alex wake up your sister is born."

Out of the room walked a short 3-year old boy with blond hair and saphire colored eyes.He was wearing silver and blue pajamas with a hole in them for his tail.He looked to his father and said,"Daddy did you say my sister is born?"

Zidane looked at his son and said,"Come on your mother and your sister are wating."

Alex wiped the sleep out of his eyes and said,"I'm too tired daddy."

Zidane picked up his son and said,"If you won't walk I'll carry you."

Zidane walked through the halls with his three year old son on his side until he got back to the room the had Garnet and the new baby in it.Zidane opened the door and walked inside the room.He put his son down and said,"Come see your sister,your mommy's holding her."

Alex walked over to Dagger and said,"Mommy can I see my sister."

Dagger looked down to him and moved her arms to show her son the new baby.Dagger said,"Isn't she pretty?"

Alex looked at Amber and was awstruck.He was surprised at how pretty even when she was an baby.Alex then turned to his mom and said,"Yup she sure is pretty mommy."

While looking over to his son Zidane walked over to the phone and dialed Vivi's number.He then said once Vivi picked up,"Heh Vivi garnet just had the baby."

Vivi responded by saying,"You serious the baby is here well I'll get here as soon as I can."

Zidane hung up the phone and said,"Vivi is coming."

(About 15 minutes later)

Vivi walks into the room and says,"Where's the baby?"

Garnet looks to Vivi and said,"Over here Vivi."

Vivi walked over to where garnet was laying and looked down at the baby cradled in Garnet's arms.Vivi soon said after a few minutes,"She looks exactly like you Garnet."

Garnet looks to Vivi and says,"Yup I know."

Ahh what a happen moment,a new baby is born Don't you think that is special.Well you should read and review,please good reviews it's my second one.


	2. Garland's Son?

**Final Fantasy IX:The Last Stand**

**Disclaimer**:I may of already said this but My ffIX memory is a bit scetchy

**Plot Summary**:wait I already said this.

Waddling torge Zidane is an one year old Amber who is wearing a pink shirt and grey pants.When Amber got up to Zidane she looked at her father and said as best as she could,"Dada can I go outside and pway?"

Zidane looked at his daughter and said,"Sure let me go with you."

Amber nodded her head as she walked over to zidane for him to pick her up.Zidane bent over to pick her up.With his daughter on his hiop he walks outside to find his son running up to him saying that he has something important to tell Zidane.

Zidane put down Amber and said,"What is it Alex?"

Alex caught his breath and said,"Well I saw this ten year old year old boy carrying a book of spells on which the cover read or at least I think it read.Garland"

_Wait did my son just sayit read Garland.I wonder if that's his son,if so this could be dissaterous._Zidane looked to his son and smiled weakly while saying,"I don't think it's anything for you to worry about Alex."

Alex looked to his dad and said,"Ok if you say so daddy."

Zidane picked Amber up and said,"Come on let's go inside."

Zidane walked back inside with Alex following him.When they got inside Zidane said,"Ok Alex go play in your room."

Alex left the room and went into his room while Zidane walked over to Amber's room and put her in her crib.

(At nighttime)

Wearing a silver and blue robe Zidane walked into his and Garnet's bed.He looked to Garnet who was lying awake on the other side of the bed.Zidane looked at her and said,"Garnet do you think Garland has a son."

Garnet looked surprised at this question as she said,"I don't know honey why are you asking this?"

Zidane's thought about that book as he said,"Well Alex said he saw a ten year old boy who was carrying a spellbook that had Garland's name on it."

Garnet looked at him and said,"Zidane are you sure about this."

Zidane said,"Umm yes I am sure about this Dagger."

Garnet looked to him and said,"Well I don't think this will be a problem as of now,just go to sleep."

Zidane looked at her and said,"If you say so."

Well that's it for my second chapter,hmm don't you smell a plot brewing.Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to R&R


	3. Last adventure

**The Last Stand Chapter Three**

A now ten year old Amber Tribal Stood in front of her daddy,wearing a blue shirt with black pants and red ball shoes,trying to get his attention.Zidane looked at his daughter and asked,"Hey what's wrong honey?"Amber l looked back to her father and said,"Daddy Follow me."As she said this she grabbed her father's arm and dragged him out into the backyard.

Once outside Amber pointed to a letter sitting on the marble flooring of the back porch.Zidane picked up the letter and started to read it out loud to his daughter,"Dear Zidane,this is me your old brother ressurected by Garland's son but this time my soul is a bit darker,Signed Kuja Tribal."Amber looked to her father and said,"Does this mean you're going on another adventure."Zidane looked back to his daughter and smiled while saying,"Go get your staff and Daggers while I go talk to your mother."Amber nodded her head as she headed off to her room to get her weapons and items together.

Once Amber had left the backyard Zidane started to head over to his and Dagger's room.Once he got there he opened the door and said,"Hey dagger I'm thinking of taking the kids with me on an adventure,and before you totally reject this totally they will have a lot of people to protect them."

Dagger looked to her husband and said,"Well as long as you can make sure that our children come home in one peice.Oh and before you say some thing stupid also make sure they are alive thank you very much."Zidane kissed his wife on the forehead before saying,"Will do honey."

Looking behind him Zidane saw that an thirteen year old Alexander was standing beind him,wearing a blue shirt with a silver jacket over it and blue pants,and carrying a blueish silver double sided sword with an rippled edge that he name Tsunami for reasons not known.Alex looked to his dad and said,"So when are you going to get the invincible for our adventure dad?"Zidane looked to his son and said,"Soon,very soon son."

(The next day on the invincible)

Zidane stood under the red teleportation pad with he and his two children,Alexander and Amber.Zidane was wearing his usually outfit and Amber was wearing a red whirt with black pants and silver shoes,Alexander was wearing a black shirt with silver jeans and white shoes.At that moment a red beam of light fell down on them iving them a squeezing sensation as they teleported up but it was gone in a matter of seconds.Alexander looked around the airship and admired their new surroundings while it just only gave Zidane old memories.Zidane,Alexander,and Amber walked up to the cockpit of the ship and saw Vivi,Armarant,Eiko,Beatrix,Steiner,Freya,Vivi's two kids Mia and sia who look like mini Vivi's and are boys,and Beatrix and steiner's two kids maria and Mark.Maria is a thirteen year old girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.Her clothes is a red jacket over a silver shirt with black pants and blue shoes.Mark is marias twin who dresses just like her only his hair is short and it's not girlified.

Zidane walked over to Steiner and said,"Hey Steiner can you fly us over to the forgotten continent."Steiner nodded his head as he went over to the steering wheel and put his hands on it.The trip took about a hour.During that hair Zidane listened to Alexander's and Amber's fighting over their weapons.With Amber keep saying that Alex keeps stealing her mage masher and her mother's first rod which she had fixed up.When the ride stopped Zidane and everybody else left the airship.


End file.
